Stalked by Night
by queen of air
Summary: Sango is being stalked at night... but she doesn't know who it is... She doesn't think its miroku... and she knows its not inuyasha..... the were both somewhere anyways.... who is it thats stalking her? is he dangerous?
1. Chapter One

Stalked By Night...: Chapter One:  
  
'Oh shit.... Is someone followin me???' Sango thought. It was the middle of the night (10:30) and she was walking home from Kagome's house. It was only an eight block walk to her house from there. It only took about a half an hour at most.  
  
She was only about a block on her way when she thought she heard footsteps behind her. Maybe they weren't following her exactly.... ?  
  
She slowly turned her head (but remained walking....) and thought she saw a shadow hiding behind a corner in the light of the streetlight.  
  
"It's juts my immagination...." She told her self quietly. Then she thought, 'I hope...'  
  
As she continued on, she could almost swear she could hear footsteps, (but not her own....) behind her. Almost directly after her own.  
  
She stopped walking all of a sudden and the footsteps behind hers quickly haulted too. She turned quickly, hoping to see them in the darkness between the street lights on that block and only managed to see a shadow dive into the alley she had just passed. She knew she was being followed now.  
  
Thoroughly freaked out now, and with only five blocks left to her house, she began to run.  
  
She could hear whoever it was behind her running to now aswell, only the foot steps were softer now, as if the person had fallen behind a little.  
  
There were benifits to being the star track runner for two years in a row. She was very fast and almost NO ONE could catch her.  
  
She knew whoever it was behind her wasn't Miroku... He was at a Linkin Park concert at that very moment, and Inuyasha was with him...  
  
'I'll just get home, run to the door, and lock it.' She thought.  
  
One block left... Now it sounded like the person behind her was catching up. But only a little. He wouldn't be able to get to her before she got to her house.She hoped.  
  
'Shit shit shit!' She thought, and ran a little faster.  
  
Finally; three houses left; two; one.. She was home free. She ran to the door .  
  
She didn't look behind her , it would be a waste of time. She pushed her key into the lock and threw open the door. She ran inside and locked the door behind her.  
  
"Mom?!" She yelled, and then remembered that her mom ahd gone out with soem of her friends and wouldn't be back until morning.  
  
Actually, she wasn't her mom... She was really her foster mom. Sango's real mom and dad had died when she was little, so both her and her brother, Kohaku, were adopted, luckily, by the same person.  
  
And it just so happened that her brother was staying the night at Kagome's wit hher little brother, Sota. So she really was home alone... And Kagome and Inuyasha had a date tommorow, that was why she hadn't stayed the night over there.  
  
'Just great....' she thought. 'I'm home alone after I just found out I have a new stalker.....' she thought 'new' because they (her and Kagome) used to refer to Miroku as her stalker....  
  
Sango made sure all of the windows were shut and locked, then locked the back door too. Then she went upstairs to her room.  
  
She changed into her pajamas and lied down and tried to go to bed.  
  
She kept thinking she was hearing someone downstairs, but she KNEW that this time it WAS her immagination running wild. She turned on her stereo to block the noises, but soon found that she couldn't sleep with the hard steady rock beats that she listened to and shut it back off. By the time she fell asleep, it was three in the morning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
In the morning, ( well actually after noon if you want to be technical...) when she went down stairs to the kitchen, she saw the mail sitting on the table. Her mom must've gotten it when she came home this morning. On the top of the pile was an envelope with no return address on it that had 'SANGO' written in big bold letters.  
  
"Well then... I guess it's for me..." She said to herself, picking up the envelope.  
  
Inside was a note that simply said, in bold typed letters, 'I followed you home Sango, my dear...' She dropped it in disbelief. She had told herself that it was just a jogger out for a late run, and had actually  
  
convinced herself until now...  
  
"Well shit." she whispered, incase her mom was awake in her room down the hall. Near the pile of mail was anothe note for Sango, this one written by her mother, that said, 'Pick your brother up at four, I'll be sleeping don't wake me up.' At the moment it was two thirty... So she had a while before hse had to leave. But she didn't want to leave at all.... Not knowing that she had a stalker now...  
  
A/n: Sorry..... i'm typing new things and not updateing things.... but i think for me i can't really finnish somethign unless i have ton of other things i'm doing at the same time.... make sense? probably not.... it's just a me thing then.... but don't worry anyone who's a loyal fan **cough cough... i have loyal fanfs?!?!** i WILL update my other fics soon... i have a lot of them written in a note book..... but i have yet to type it all...but don't worry! i will!!!!!! rate reveiw.... blahblahblah.... 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:  
  
Sango decided to run to Kagome's. Literally. She ran the whole way. But on the way there, there were no signs of her 'stalker' from last night.  
  
Her mom had mentioned something in a note to Sango that she wanted her to pick up Kohaku and have him home. So, she had left a little early so she could chat with Kagome, before bringing Kohaku home. "  
  
Seriously, Someone was stalking me. They followed me home last night and left a note in my mailbox....that I found this morining....." Sango said, once safely behind the door of Kagome's room. Sang o had a feeling that Kagome didn't believe her at all.  
  
"What did the note say? " Kagome asked after what seemed to be a moment of consideration.  
  
"It said, 'I followed you home last night, Sango, my dear.....'" She told her, hoping that she'd believe her.  
  
"Why would someone want to stalk you? Most everyone knows you've been basically claimed by Miroku...." She said.  
  
"Don't remind me..." Sango said, half smiling half grimacing.  
  
Miroku was somewhat popular. Everyone knew him at school, and almost three quarters of the people who knew him were friends with him. If he happened to casually mention he liked a certain girl, that girl was considered his territory and everyone else backed away if they were smart....  
  
"Is it possible that it was him?" Kagome asked after a few seconds.  
  
"Nah.... Remember, him and Inuyasha had a concert to go to... It couldn't have been either of them..." Sango said. She was really happy that it seemed like Kagome believed her, but the whole stalker situation still frustrated her.  
  
"Unless they didn't go to the concert....?" Kagome suggested.  
  
"Nah... They wouldn't miss Three Days Grace just to stalk me..." Sango said, and Kagome nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well... Mom'll be wanting us home soon..." Sango said.  
  
"Alright...." Kagome said, standing up so she could walk Sango to the door. "Wait... Doesn't your mom just want Kohaku home? All you had to do was come and make sure he went home, right?" She asked.  
  
"Well... duh..." Sango said, smacking herself on the forehead. "Of course she wouldn't expect me to leave... I'm just here to make sure Kohaku heads home... I'll tell him to tell mom I'm staying here for a while..."  
  
"Okay..." Kagome said, staring at the multi-colored ceiling fan on her ceiling as Sango yelled down the stairs to her brother.  
  
"Right...And later you can walk home with me and maybe see the stalker dude.... or dudette....." Sango said, coming back into the room.  
  
"Wait..... Wow.... I'm dizzy..." Kagome said, trying to stand.  
  
"Okay.... right...." Sango said, slightly thrown off by the almost randomness of that comment.  
  
"So yeah..." Kagome said, once she had made herself... un-dizzy... "I'll walk home with you night. Will your mom care if I crash there tonight? It'll be easier that way... So I don't have to walk back here by myself..."  
  
"Sure... She shouldn't care." Sango said. "And if she does its to late to say no you'll already be there..." They laughed at some inside joke in the comment just made.  
  
They hung out at Kagome's house, after Kohaku left, for a few hours, watching t.v., listening to music, playing Egyptian rat screw, and just really bullshitting the whole time. Until they decided it was dark enough for a stalker to go a-stalking.... (hahaha)  
  
A normal person would be freaked out and wouldn't want to go out and walk at night, knowing they had a stalker. But Sango wasn't a normal person. But Sango was not a normal person, by any standards.  
  
She wanted to walk home with someone with her and see if the person still followed her.  
  
They had only gotten about a block on their way when they heard quiet footsteps behind them.  
  
"Hey," Sango said, stopping and putting her hand on Kagome's arm. "You hear that...?"  
  
"Yeah... They stopped when we did..." They started walking again.  
  
" Should we run...?" Sango whispered.  
  
"Nah.... Walk... If they haven't done anything yet, they probably wont do anything at all..." Kagome told her.  
  
"You're probably right... But he... or she.... I'm not quite sure which it is..... Still could... So we'll just watch out...." Sango made sure she didn't say Kagome's name. She was pretty sure the stalker wouldn't know it, and she didn't want Kagome being stalked too.  
  
"So.... We're just gonna keep walking, knowing that we have a creepy stalker dude following us..." Sango said, ironically.  
  
"Right." Kagome said, catching the humor and giggling a little. "Next time your over at my house and you need to walk home, we'll get one of the guys to give you a ride home..."  
  
"Yeah... they'll be real thrilled about having to be my taxi drivers...." Sango said.  
  
"Well.... Miroku would be more than happy to drive you around....." Kagome said, winking. Then she asked, "Why wont you go out with him... I can tell you like him. "  
  
Sango and Kagome had been best friends for the longest time and could tell about hings like this... And even though they'd just recently in the past year started hanging out with the guys, they knew a lot about them and were pretty close friends.  
  
"You're right... I do like him..." They weren't even bothering to whisper anymore... "But I want to go out with someone who likes me for more than just my ass and my chest."  
  
"You have a point..." Kagome said.  
  
They talked, about just random things until they got to Sango's house.  
"I don't think we should tell them about the whole stalker thing juts yet.." Sango said after she was safely behind her locked door. Sango went around and locked all of the other windows and doors too, even though both her mom and brother were supposed to be home at the moment.  
  
"Why not?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well, you remember last valentines day... We had anonymous love letters in both our lockers, and they flipped and wouldn't let us leave their sight..... " Sango reminded her.  
  
"Yeah.... I remember.... Just think of what they'd do if they heard about this..."  
  
"I don't wanna go there..." They laughed.  
  
They quickly decided to go upstairs. But first Sango had to talk to her mother.  
  
"Hey MOM??!!! Kagome's staying the night!!!!" Sango shouted.  
  
"Alright honey..." her mom said from behind the mat the door. She had just walked in apparently.  
  
The three laughed as Kohaku stumbled out of the living room, where he had been sleeping, and said, "Who ever's dying do it quietly...."  
  
A/n: Sorry i haven't updated in a while..... I've been juts not in a typey mood.... if that makes sense.... lalalala anywho please rate review blahblahblah....... and tell me who u think the stalker is.. or who u think it should be......suggestions for stupid random things to add to make my chapters longer would be welcome......hehehe 


End file.
